Installing fiber optical cables, for example, in a building or structure typically requires running the cables along a complex route. For example, the cables may be run underground or through ceilings, walls, or crawl spaces. Accordingly, it is conventional to use a duct to install the cables into the building or structure in order to protect the cables during the installation. However, the cables must be propelled through long and narrow ducts in order to reach the desired location. In some installations, the ducts are buried deep underground to provide added protection to the cables, which may be damaged if installed incorrectly. Furthermore, buried cables may be beneficial in urban areas or in harsh climate conditions. Placing the cables into the ducts and propelling the cables through the ducts can be costly and time consuming, particularly in complex installations.
Traditional methods for propelling fiber optic cables into ducts include pulling the cable with a winch rope. However, this technique is limited to short lengths and requires manpower at both ends of the duct. Other traditional methods include using pressurized fluid, blowing gas into the duct, or using an electrical or battery powered machine to propel the cables into and through the ducts. However, pressurized fluid and blown gas only allows the cables to be installed limited lengths within the ducts. Furthermore, electrical and battery powered machines are costly to produce and may be heavy to operate due to the bulky engine or battery pack required to operate such machines.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.